


Особенности альтернианской охоты и рыбалки

by Irdana (Haziran)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Injury
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haziran/pseuds/Irdana
Summary: Любопытство погубило кошку.





	Особенности альтернианской охоты и рыбалки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [do-omed-moon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=do-omed-moon).



Любопытство сгубило кошку. В последнее время Понсе часто напоминает об этом Непете. Та только пожимает плечами, как будто не понимает, в чем дело. Понсе щурит желтые глаза, задумчиво вылизывая лапу. Непета принесла в улей запах соли и высушенных на солнце водорослей. Она снова была на берегу океана.

Непета садится ближе к огню и достает из кармана очередное сокровище. Сегодня это закрученная спиралью полосатая ракушка. Она приятно шершавая на ощупь и не похожа ни на что из того, что Непете доводилось видеть в лесу. И пахнет странно — как будто внутри есть кто-то живой. Или был совсем недавно. Непета скребет внутри ракушки когтем, но оттуда высыпается только несколько песчинок. Понсе недовольно фыркает, намекая на то, что пора спать, и Непета послушно бредет к восстанованне. Ракушку она оставляет возле очага, там же, где лежат остальные находки.

Океан редко выбрасывает на берег что-то интересное. Красивое — совсем никогда. Обычно это полуразложившиеся останки или выбеленные волнами кости морских зверей. Однажды у самой кромки леса они с Понсе наткнулись на полупрозрачное и желеобразное существо. По песку от этой штуки тянулся длинный след зеленоватой слизи. Киса злобно заворчала и обошла ее стороной, не решившись приблизиться даже на десять шагов. А как-то в полнолуние в разгар сезона дождей Непета обнаружила возле воды раненого морского тролля. Она зачарованно рассматривала тонкие узорчатые плавники, золотые украшения блестели и переливались в лунном свете, лиловые жабры на шее беспомощно открывались и закрывались. Как будто он задыхался. На следующую ночь на берегу никого не было. Непета знала, что морские жители опасны, знала, что следует держаться от воды подальше, и все же возвращалась на это место несколько раз. Она сама не знала, что ожидала там найти. Океан был таким же серым и пугающе огромным, как и всегда, по волнам шли пурпурная и зеленая дорожки от лун. Непета втягивала носом горьковатый от соли воздух, но ветер приносил к ней только запах мокрых камней и песка.

На следующую ночь она нашла на прибрежной гальке ракушку. Ярко-оранжевую, со странными костяными отростками по краю. Она лежала рядом с тропинкой, ведущей в лес. Как будто кто-то специально оставил ее там, чтобы Непета заметила. Она забрала ее в улей, долго рассматривала и вертела в руках, водя пальцем по зазубренным краям и бороздкам. Оказывается, если приложить ее к уху, можно услышать шум волн. Почему-то в ракушке этот звук не кажется зловещим. Скорее, успокаивающим. С тех пор каждый раз, когда Непета приходила к океану, она находила на берегу красивую диковинку — то желтый полупрозрачный камушек с насекомым внутри, то отполированный до блеска клык огромного морского чудища. Одним из последних сокровищ стала красная веточка твердого подводного растения. Она была оставлена на камне возле самой воды. Непете даже пришлось замочить ноги, чтобы дотянуться до нее. Понсе была очень недовольна. Но очень уж любопытно узнать, чем закончится эта игра. Это похоже на охоту — когда по едва заметным следам и запаху нужно выследить свою добычу. Непете все чаще снится сон, в котором она плавает под водой и пытается поймать маленькую верткую рыбку. Вот сейчас, сейчас она ее схватит…

Проснувшись, Непета понимает, что поймала хвост своего лусуса. Горячий шершавый язык лизнул щеку — киса хочет, чтобы сегодня она никуда не ходила. Выглянув наружу, Непета решает, что лучше послушаться. Ветер срывает с деревьев листья и закручивает их в маленькие смерчи, где-то совсем рядом ворчит гром, сверкают лиловые молнии. Вот-вот начнется гроза. Непета выбегает под первые капли дождя и торопливо снимает с ветки шкуру, которую оставляла сушиться на солнце. Вдруг слева, в зарослях папоротника, раздается шуршание. Непета медленно кладет шкуру на землю и на цыпочках подбирается ближе к источнику шума. Кто-то возится там, шипит и чертыхается. Чужой на ее территории! На всякий случай Непета бесшумно выпускает когти на правой руке. Как сюда мог попасть тролль? Непета еще ни разу в жизни не видела ни одного вживую. У нее есть приятели по переписке, но все они живут очень далеко. Вокруг только деревья, горы и дикие звери. И океан.

В просветах между ветками виднеется фиолетовое. Слышится треск разрываемой ткани. Непета не выдерживает и прыгает. Когда она сбивает с ног высокого тролля, в нос ударяет сырой запах морской воды. В этот момент над самой головой раздается оглушительный грохот, лес озаряет яркая вспышка, резко начинает хлестать холодный дождь. На долю секунды свет выхватывает из мрака оранжевые изогнутые рога, острые зубы в свирепом оскале, ушной плавник. Насосная мышца Непеты исступленно бьется о грудную клетку — морской тролль здесь, возле ее улья! Он видел ее на берегу, подбрасывал красивые вещицы, проследил ее путь до пещеры и теперь пришел за ней. Любопытство и правда ее погубило.

Непета знала о жестокости и кровожадности морских троллей, о том, как они вырезают целые поселки просто ради развлечения, убивают чужих лусусов, чтобы скармливать морскому чудовищу, слышала об их неимоверной силе и долгожительстве. Но она не собирается сдаваться без боя. Чья бы жизнь ни нужна была морскому обитателю — ее или Понсе — он не получит ее просто так! Не давая троллю подняться, Непета впивается зубами в ушной плавник, одновременно вонзая когти в его плечо, пытаясь нанести как можно больше повреждений за время, что у нее осталось. Сейчас на шее сомкнется сильная холодная рука, с хрустом ломая кости, сминая позвоночник, как полый стебель растения. Пускай! Значит, она сожмет челюсти еще сильнее. Но когти на руке легко протыкают одежду, входя в плечо почти до самого основания, зубы прокусывают тонкую кожу плавника, и Непета чувствует на языке прохладную соленую кровь. Тролль под ней почти не пытается отбиваться, только задушено стонет. Непета спрыгивает с неподвижного тела и откатывается в сторону. Пока монстр не оклемался, нужно вернуться в улей, забрать Понсе и бежать отсюда! Но почему-то Непета замирает на месте. Дождь уже промочил насквозь ее волосы и одежду, по спине бегут ледяные струйки воды. Но Непета не обращает на это никакого внимания, ее лицо горит, руки слегка дрожат. Когда тролль шевелится, она громко шипит, но все-таки не убегает. Морской житель медленно приподнимается на локте, держась за голову. Очки в темной оправе сбились на бок, с плавника капает темно-фиолетовая кровь, смешанная с дождевой водой. Он ощупывает плечо и морщится. Потом смотрит на Непету. Теперь, когда она может рассмотреть его, заметно, что ему не больше вариаций, чем ей. Он вовсе не выглядит огромным и устрашающим. Скорее… растерянным и испуганным. И весьма потрепанным: воротник плаща надорван с одной стороны, на щеке длинная лиловая царапина. Он садится в траве, поправляет очки, затем поднимает вторую руку, в которой держал что-то длинное и темное. Непета подумала, что это нож, но на самом деле это просто деревянная палочка, которая теперь сломана пополам. Тролль с ужасом смотрит на обломок, затем на Непету. Она выпускает когти и на второй руке. На всякий случай.

И тут происходит то, из-за чего Непета на секунду теряет бдительность. Нижняя губа незваного гостя мелко дрожит, а затем он вдруг начинает плакать, громко всхлипывая и рукой размазывая слезы и кровь по мокрому лицу. Кажется, это длится минут пять, прежде чем Непета понимает, что нужно что-то сделать. Она победила в этой драке, отпугнула чужака от своего улья. Можно уходить — вряд ли он решится сунуться к ней еще раз. Дождь редеет, сквозь прорехи в облаках мигают звезды, а Непета все еще стоит на месте. Затем решается сделать шаг. И еще один. И еще. Теперь она подошла к троллю вплотную. Его плечи все еще трясутся. Непета втягивает когти и осторожно притрагивается к его руке. Он вздрагивает и смотрит на нее затравленно снизу вверх, опустив плавники. Как будто боится, что она ударит его снова. Непета решает, что не будет. На этот раз.

— Если хочешь, я посмотрю…  
Тролль всхлипывает в последний раз и смотрит на нее, недоуменно моргая. Кивает. Непроизвольно вжимает голову в плечи, когда Непета аккуратно касается пальцами прокушенного плавника, с края которого по-прежнему капает фиолетовая кровь. Ранка совсем небольшая. Жить будет. Когда Непета дотрагивается до его плеча, тролль шипит и болезненно морщится:  
— Б-больно… — голос у него высокий, совсем детский. На черной ткани остались три дырки — отверстия от когтей — и быстро расползается лиловое пятно. У Непеты есть хорошая заживляющая мазь, ведь ссадины и царапины после охоты — обычное дело. Но для того, чтобы помочь незнакомцу, нужно пригласить его в свой улей…

— Пойдем, — Непета протягивает ему руку, помогая подняться. Фиолетовый плащ повис мокрой тряпкой. — Если тронешь мою кису — убью.  
Тролль обиженно шмыгнул носом.  
— Не хотел я никого трогать. Я пришел поиграть. А ты взяла и сломала мою волшебную палочку.  
Непета не нашлась, что ответить.

С фиолетового плаща стекают на каменный пол капли воды. В очаге весело трещит огонь. Понсе еще не решается подойти к гостю Непеты, сверкает глазами из тени в дальнем углу улья, но она успокоится. Он совсем не страшный. Тролля зовут Эридан, он собирается стать настоящим волшебником, когда вырастет. Он живет на острове посреди океана и никогда не видел наземного тролля, пока его не выбросило на берег после шторма… Он рассказывал ей много всего удивительного и непонятного, пока они грелись у огня. А потом заснул. Сейчас он лежит на медвежьей шкуре, там, где обычно спит сама Непета. Смешно причмокивает во сне, положив большой палец в рот. Глядя на подрагивающие плавники и фиолетовую прядь волос, упавшую на лоб, Непета думает, что вот сейчас она тоже совсем недальновидно заснет с чужаком в собственном улье. Ложится рядом — спиной к спине — и по привычке рассматривает свои сокровища, разложенные на полу возле огня. Сегодня к ним добавилась большая зеленоватая жемчужина. Эридан сказал, что добыл ее на глубине, там, куда не проникает даже свет полных лун во время перигея. Она сладко потягивается. Ее сон сбылся. Она поймала яркую рыбку. И вовсе не против с ней поиграть.


End file.
